Part of a picture
by Olego
Summary: Scotty is settling into a new family.


"What are you doing?" Scotty emphasizes every word as he sees Kevin stand in front of the bathroom mirror, doing different faces, one more scary than the other.

"I'm rehearsing." Is Kevin's simple answer.

"For Halloween?" Scotty sweeps by Kevin to fetch a towel to wrap around his naked newly showered body.

"No, for our wedding picture, silly." Kevin doesn't break the gaze with himself. Scotty still stares at him in disbelief.

"You will put on a suit, stand in a studio and smile. You are not doing _that_ face." Kevin wrinkles his nose, raises his eyebrows and frowns.

"I know you love me."

"I'm still considering it." Scotty pats Kevin on his back before exiting, leaving Kevin room to take a shower.

--

"Remind me why we can't just use the picture from our actual wedding?" Kevin carefully steps next to some kind of photographing thing, obviously not comfortable in this kind of environment.

"Because we have none of just us, suitable for a picture frame." The Walkers were too many to exclude from a picture, and as nice as that was, Scotty wanted the romantic classical smiling image.

Rebecca had recommended a photographer, and how her and her assistant, a woman in her early 20's, runs around placing screens and cameras around the room, with lights pointing to a patch in the studio with a white background screen behind it.

Scotty moves over and stands there, smiling at Kevin, reaching out a hand to invite him onto the "stage". Kevin joins him, and before the moment has time to become tender, the photographer yells "Let's go!".

--

The following thirty minutes Kevin is smiling so hard his cheeks are sore when the shoot is over.

"Oh my god." He says while massaging his cheeks, "my face is falling off."

Scotty doesn't answer, he just pulls Kevin in for a quick kiss. They part after they share a short one, and once again, before the moment grows tender, the photographer's voice echoes in the room.

"You're pictures are ready."

They walk over to the computer where their photos are uploaded.

"Pick a few and mark them here." The assistant hands over a paper and a pen to Scotty and leaves them alone.

"Wow, I really don't photograph well." Kevin says as he leans in to see the small thumb pictures on the screen.

Scotty sits down and starts to go through them.

"That's not true, you're very handsome in all of these." He sees one picture in particular. He double clicks it, and it fills the screen.

"Yeah, this is good. It can read First we got married, then I found out we're related."

"Yeah, why do I look scared? And what about that one?"

Scotty double clicks the picture Kevin is pointing at.

"Yeah, this is the one where you tell me Santa doesn't really exist."

They flip through some more pictures, commenting on their facial expressions and unfortunate looks. Some pictures, however, are really good, and they look very much in love. They ended up choosing seven pictures, some of them looking into the camera, some looking at each other and one kissing.

"We should send one to your parents." Kevin says, carefully.

"How about this one?" Scotty points at the kissing one.

"Yeah, why don't we just send them a sex tape when we're at it? And send a copy to my grandmother, so she can collect all five." Kevin says sarcastically, and Scotty responses with a wink.

--

"Uncle Scotty!" Cooper yells from upstairs. Scotty volunteered to baby-sit for him and Paige, and had been running around in Nora's house between the two of them, saving semi-valuable knickknacks and hiding everything edible containing any kind of sugar.

"Coming!" Scotty flew up the stairs for the hundredth time, easy. Baby-sitting wasn't a picnic, especially not when Paige and Cooper were angry at each other and refused to be in the same room, but it was worth it. He really enjoyed spending time with them, being a part of the family.

When he is running down the stairs once again, this time to make sure he isn't going to be burning down the kitchen making dinner, he stops in his tracks, in the middle of the stairs. Right there on the wall with all the picture frames, hangs his and Kevin's wedding photo. The two of them are smiling goofishly in a classic black picture frame. Scotty smiles as it, but just for a second. He really needs to check on the dinner.


End file.
